


Meeting

by niggamachine312



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niggamachine312/pseuds/niggamachine312
Summary: Peter Parker meet Shuri in Wakanda after a fight





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Since Black Panther. I've fallen in love with Shuri. She's just so cute, cunning funny and smart. In a future Marvel movie, I really want her to meet Peter Parker and see them forming a friendship.
> 
> (I'm sorry if this is all over the place, this is my first Prompt.)  
> Sorry for the mistake, English is not my first language.
> 
> You can go see my blog on Tumblr and talk to me:  
> http://wilsonetienne.tumblr.com

The last thing Peter remembered, he was in a fight with the Sinister Six. He was sure he could have taken on all of them alone without calling for back up. But the moment he got stabbed in the chest in midair by the Vulture's talons he knew he had made a fatal mistake. As he was falling from the skiy bleeding out, he saw his life flashing in front of him. His only regret is that he couldn't keep his promise that he made to his uncle to keep May safe. He closed his eyes before he hit the ground.

When he opened his eye, he found himself in a unfamiliar place. on a bed. Taking in his surrounding he realized that he wasn't in a typical hospital. He sit up in the bed and took a look at his chest and remarked that his stab wounds were all healed up with no scars left.

"So, you're finally awake." a girl say. Peter jumped in his bed. He was so in awe by the place that he didn't hear someone coming up. He turned his head and saw a black girl about his age wearing an orange shirt with black pants, her hair braid in intricate knots.

"Yeah... I'm... I'm Peter. Where am I? What is this place? Who are you? What did you do to me?". He asked shyly and out of breath.

"Calm down, city boy" she said with a little laugh. "First off, my name is Shuri, you're in Wakanda. Mr. Stark found you and since he couldn't bring you to a normal hospital he brought you here. He was lucky though, a minute later you could have died."

"How did you heal me so fast? I was losing so much blood" he asked as he was getting off the bed and walking toward a window.

"Vibranium, that's how." She answered. "You're in my lab it's here that I develop all the new technologies for Wakanda." she said with a big smile, proud of her work.

"Huh, huh" Peter said, still not believing where he was that's when his eyes widen as he realized "OH MY GOD!!! How long was I out for? Aunt May must be worried sick. I have to call her." Peter said alarmed and breathing heavy.

"Calm down Peter." Shuri said, putting a soft hand on his shoulder. "You've been for 2 days and as for you aunt, we called her and said that you were staying at a friend's house for a couple of days" she reassured him.

"Thank you Shuri", Peter said calming down.

"My pleasure", Shuri said. "So, Spidey boy, I heard from mister Stark to you're really fond technology. " Peter looked at her with a shy smile and nod. "Good, while you're staying here, I was thinking about doing some upgrades to your suit. Mr Stark did a good job over all but there is still work to be done."

"Yeah sure!! show me the way." he said with a smile.

"Come, it's this way." she said returning his smile gesturing him to follow her to her desk."


End file.
